El comienzo de una nueva vida
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: El nacimiento de Alcander no fue fácil. Una historia que relata brevemente desde que Helena llega a Grecia con el caballero de Cáncer hasta que tienen a su pequeño hijo en brazos.


**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya se que debería de estar publicando el siguiente capítulo de "Más fácil llegar al sol", pero de la nada se me vino este one-shot a la mente. No se preocupen, más al rato que duerma un poco publicaré el siguiente capítulo xD.**

 **Tenía ganas de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita y para que no se me enreden tanto a la hora de leer, esto es como un pequeño apartado de cuando reviven los doraditos y el Cangrejo se lleva a Helena al santuario después de haberle dado tremendo regalo al llegar completamente resucitado a la casa de la florista (guiño al último capítulo de mi fic "Con su permiso", más bien, tiene una que otra referencia a ese fic en este one-shot xD).**

 **Para no seguirlos spoileando, se centra en el nacimiento de nuestro niño favorito desmadroso interrumpe historias xD.**

 **Advertencia: Ligero lime o insinuación.**

* * *

 **El comienzo de una nueva vida**

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente bañados en una delgada capa de sudor y los jadeos, tímidos gemidos de Helena y gruñidos del caballero del Cáncer se escuchaban en esa pequeña habitación.

Después de estar separados todo un año por culpa de la muerte y gracias a la divinidad de los dioses se les devolvió la vida no sólo a los caballeros, sino también a los guerreros de Asgard y a las personas inocentes que perecieron en la guerra contra el falso Dios Loki, la felicidad había vuelto, y cierta parejita no pudo ser más feliz de volverse a reencontrar que aquellos dos que ahora destilaban pasiones en la recámara de la florista.

*0*0*

Su orbes esmeralda no dejaban de mirar en como aquellas tierras de frío extremo se veían cada vez más alejadas de su vista. La brisa fresca le removía suavemente sus cabellos castaños a la vez que sus mechones se mecían al compás del movimiento del barco entre las olas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó Máscara Mortal embelesado, colocando una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro izquierdo de Helena, que estaba cubierta por una cálida frazada color rosa pastel.

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió cariñosa, mirando al caballero.

-Siento que te forcé a que salieras de ahí- habló en un tono sutilmente triste.

Luego de haber revivido, el santo de la cuarta casa le había propuesto a Helena, junto a sus hermanitos, que lo acompañaran a vivir a Grecia donde les daría una mejor vida además de que no quería volver a separarse de su bella asgardiana. Los cuatro niños brincaban emocionados ya que ellos querían ser caballeros al servicio de Athena luego de enterarse de que Máscara era un caballero y lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser. La florista se le colgó del cuello completamente inundada de felicidad. El santo tenía que regresar junto con sus compañeros para presentarse frente a su diosa y darle la noticia de lo que estaba por hacer. Athena aceptó conmovida por el cambio de actitud de su caballero y dos semanas después, el cangrejo abordó otro barco rumbo a Asgard.

-No pienses en eso- la castaña lo tranquilizó colocando su mano izquierda en una de las mejillas del italiano- no puedo negar que me da cierta nostalgia en alejarme de aquella tierra donde me vio nacer, pero ahora estoy dispuesta, junto contigo y mis hermanos, en iniciar de nuevo.

Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

*0*0*

El viaje duró dos días, y al arribar en el puerto de aquel pueblo, Rodorio, dos caballeros de plata vestidos de civiles los estaban esperando para ayudarlos con las pertenencias de Helena y sus hermanos.

Fue una larga caminata de poco más de una hora, pero por fin habían llegado al santuario. Helena se sintió un poco intimidada por lo enorme que era el lugar y los cuatro infantes tenían la boca abierta por lo sorprendidos que se encontraban escudriñando todo el lugar.

-Helena- habló el de cabellos azules atrayéndola suavemente a su cuerpo dándose cuenta del leve temor que le ocasionaba el santuario- allá es en donde viviremos de ahora en adelante- señaló con el índice el cuarto templo situado en una alta montaña donde estaban el resto de las casas zodiacales.

-¿Hasta allá arriba?- habló uno de los pequeños con tono asombrado y de pesadez al imaginarse tener que subir todos esos escalones.

Máscara y Helena rieron por aquel gesto.

-Llegaron pronto- dijo amablemente Afrodita, vestido con su armadura dorada, acercándose a la pareja.- creo que necesitarán un poco de ayuda para llevar esas cosas a Cáncer- los santos de plata asintieron y es que a pesar de que no eran muchas pertenencias, ya se les hacía pesado tener que subirlas hasta el cuarto templo.

-¡Afrodita!- llamó emocionada la castaña al mirar sano y salvo al caballero de Piscis.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Helena- el de cabellos celestes hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo, hay que subir esas cosas pronto- ordenó el cangrejo intentando no sonar celoso y tomó a Helena por la cintura guiando a los demás a su casa. No era que desconfiara de su mejor amigo, pero aquellas veces que Afrodita estuvo tan cerca de la florista en su estancia en Asgard, no podía dejar sentir esa incomodidad en el pecho.

*0*0*

Pasaron la mitad de la tarde acomodando las cosas de los nuevos integrantes y luego el santo les mostró la nueva habitación en donde se instalarían los niños. Era muy amplia con un par de camas grandes donde podrían dormir perfectamente cómodos, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra gris, las paredes de un color beige, una enorme ventana que tenía una cortina blanca y algunos muebles hechos de mármol. No cabían en su propia felicidad y entraron corriendo a la habitación para explorarla mientras la joven de ojos esmeralda miraba enternecida aquella escena junto con su amado que la tenía abrazada por detrás.

El resto de los dorados se presentaron ante la dama y todos fueron bastante caballerosos, aunque Milo quería pasarse de coqueto ganándose una mirada asesina de Máscara y un jalón de orejas de Camus, llevándoselo de ahí y los niños reían sin parar por aquella acción.

*0*0*

La noche había caído, todos se retiraron a sus templos y los hermanitos de la florista se fueron a dormir. Sin duda, estaban completamente agotados y en cuanto sus cabezas tocaron la almohada cayeron directamente a los brazos de Morfeo. La castaña los cubrió con las sábanas blancas que tenían las camas y depositó un beso en la frente a cada uno de ellos.

-Serás una excelente madre cuando tengamos nuestros hijos- dijo el italiano enternecido mirando, cruzado de brazos y apoyando su hombro en el marco de la puerta.

-Y yo pienso que tú serás un excelente padre- respondió Helena acercándose al santo y depositando un corto beso en los labios de Máscara.

-¿Eso crees?- cuestionó no muy convencido y sus ojos azules perdieron aquel brillo que tenían hace unos momentos.- ¿después del monstruo que fui?

-No dejes que tu pasado te afecte- acarició comprensiva la mejilla del caballero- estoy completamente segura que serás un padre muy cariñoso- sonrió dulcemente.

Máscara Mortal le devolvió la sonrisa y la atrapó de la cintura depositando infinitos besos en aquellos labios que tanto amaba besar mientras la guiaba a la habitación que ahora compartirían.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, recargó la espalda de Helena en la pared mientras la besaba consumido en la locura. Si bien, ya había profanado aquel frágil cuerpo un par de veces, no podía evitar en pensar que siempre sería como la primera vez en hacerle el amor a aquella mujer. No cabía duda que estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no dudaría en dar su vida para protegerla.

Le besó cada centímetro de su nívea piel tatuándola con sus besos y escribiendo su nombre en delicadas caricias que le arrancaban suspiros a la asgardiana que le hacían perder la cordura al santo cada vez que la escuchaba.

*0*0*

-No estás preparado ¿verdad?- habló Afrodita hacia su homólogo. El doceavo santo portaba ropa de entrenamiento.

El templo de Piscis tenía un silencio tan tenso hasta que su cuidador lo interrumpió intentando sacar a su compañero de sus pensamientos. El también traía sus ropas de entrenamiento ya que ambos tendrían un combate amistoso en el coliseo dentro de una hora.

-No sé qué tengo que hacer- respondió entre dientes el de cabellos azules echando hacia atrás su cabeza apoyándola en el respaldo del fino sofá donde había tomado asiento y colocando ambas manos contra su rostro.

-Pero el jovencito no quería protegerse porque decía que no se sentía igual- se burlaba el de cabellos celestes mientras se servía una copa de vino.

-¡Cállate idiota!- ordenó de mala gana y Afrodita solo se rio sutilmente por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Máscara estaba frustrado, confundido, desesperado y sorprendido a la vez, pero sus dudas del porqué la mujer que tanto amaba tenía nauseas los último cinco días y por qué se había puesto un poco más pálida se habían resuelto esa mañana luego de que le mostrara una prueba de embarazo que le había conseguido Marín de Águila y que el resultado hubiera salido positivo. Esperaban un hijo. Y el santo no tenía ni la menor idea de que tenía que hacer.

-Iré con Helena, dile al patriarca que no podré presentarme hoy- sentenció el cangrejo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la salida del templo de los peces.

-Sabes bien que el patriarca odia que faltemos o lleguemos tarde a los entrenamientos…

-Ya lo sé- interrumpió el de la cuarta casa fastidiado abandonando el templo.

Y comenzó a bajar por las casas hecho un manojo de nervios juntando las palmas de las manos y llevándolas sobre los labios, mirando el suelo y sin dejar de pensar en aquella pregunta que se había hecho hace aproximadamente dos meses cuando Helena había llegado al santuario: "¿Seré un buen padre?"

Tenía miedo de fallar.

Tenía miedo de no saber cómo encaminar a su hijo por el bien y se fuera por el camino que había escogido hace unos años atrás.

Sólo tenía miedo.

Al llegar a su templo, se dirigió cauteloso a la habitación en donde se encontraba la castaña y se paró en el umbral de la puerta, aun sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos azules la miraban detalladamente en como acariciaba su vientre aún sin que fuera notorio su embarazo, sentada en el centro de la cama y con la mirada perdida en las caricias que se hacía.

El cangrejo sonrió melancólico y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su amada subiendo a la cama y abrazándola por detrás, dibujándole una sonrisa a la joven.

-Estoy completamente segura que serás un excelente padre- habló dulcemente Helena, sabiendo perfectamente en que pensaba su caballero. El la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí, por ti y por nuestro hijo que viene en camino.

*0*0*

Con el paso de los meses, el vientre de la florista iba haciendo más evidente su embarazo y Máscara Mortal se hizo increíblemente sobreprotector llegando a sorprender a sus camaradas de la orden dorada sin llegar a imaginar que aquel sádico hombre eligiera el camino de la rectitud y que ahora estuviera esperando un bebé.

Una gran fiesta se celebró cuando se enteraron que aquel pequeño sería un niño y el cangrejo no cabía en su felicidad al igual que la castaña. En esa celebración, el santo aprovechó para pedirle matrimonio a la dama y ella aceptó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Un mes después se celebró en el santuario y todos los caballeros, amazonas y los guerreros de Asgard junto con Hilda fueron invitados. Todo era felicidad y perfección como si de un sueño se tratara.

*0*0*

-Tranquilo compañero- intentó calmarlo el santo de la décima casa mirando como Máscara Mortal caminaba en círculos en la habitación principal del templo.

-Las doncellas saben lo que hacen, no tienes que estar preocupado- ahora habló Afrodita.

-¡Si no se callan los enviaré al Yomotsu!- amenazó entre dientes mirándolos a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

Hace un par de horas, Helena había comenzado con trabajo de parto. Era una suerte que Afrodita se encontrara en ese momento y el caballero de Cáncer le pidió que fuera pronto con Athena en lo que él se quedaba a cuidar a su bella florista. Los hermanitos de la castaña se encontraban entrenando para caballeros.

Luego de haber llegado en un santiamén a los aposentos donde se encontraba su diosa, Saori mandó de inmediato a tres doncellas que habían sido instruidas para esos casos. La de cabellos lila le pidió a Afrodita que por el momento en el templo de Cáncer no fueran todos los caballeros para evitar incomodidades.

Cuando el de cabellos celestes iba bajando junto con las doncellas y al cruzar por el templo de Capricornio, Shura le insistió a Piscis en acompañarlo y el santo terminó cediendo ya que a pesar que el español ya no se juntara tanto con Afrodita y Mascara Mortal, seguía siendo bienvenido cada vez que iban a beber o a hacer alguna actividad, y era justo que los acompañara en ese momento tan importante para el cangrejo.

Al llegar al cuarto templo, las doncellas le pidieron al de cabellos azules que abandonara la habitación y al hacerlo, las jovencitas entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Transcurrieron las dos horas más largas para el italiano y sus compañeros permanecieron en silencio cuando en eso, Cáncer pudo sentir un delicado cosmos seguido del llanto de un bebé que provenía del otro lado de la puerta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sus orbes azules brillaron al poder sentir que aquella nueva vida había nacido bajo su mismo signo, pero de la nada, su semblante se ensombreció al sentir un barrunto. Aquel pequeño cosmos comenzó a hacerse cada vez más débil y el llanto había disminuido.

-¿Qué sucede Máscara Mortal?- cuestionó Afrodita la darse cuenta del repentino cambio de su compañero.

-¿Pasó algo Máscara?- preguntó Shura.

El italiano no les prestó atención y entró bruscamente a la habitación causando que las tres doncellas voltearan confusas.

-¡Aún no puedes entrar!- le dijo exasperada una de ellas.

-¡¿Qué no tienes educación?!- le reclamó otra poniéndose frente al santo. Sus compañeros también entraron para vigilar que el cangrejo no se pasara de la raya por su actitud impulsiva.

-¡Se trata de MI HIJO!- hizo énfasis a esas últimas dos palabras tomando fuertemente los brazos de la doncella- desde allá afuera sentí que algo no iba bien así que te exijo que me digas ¡¿qué le está pasando a mi hijo?!

-¡Máscara Mortal!- gritaron al unísono el sueco y el español tratando de llamar la atención del italiano.

El cangrejo cayó en cuenta de su actitud al mirar la cara horrorizada de la doncella. El santo desvió sus orbes buscando a Helena y la encontró recostada en la cama a un lado de la tercera doncella. La florista tenía entre sus brazos un bulto cubierto por finas cobijas, pero la mirada esmeralda de la asgardiana denotaba una gran preocupación al igual que la doncella que revisaba una y otra vez a la delicada criatura intentando buscar que era lo que estaba acabando con la vida del bebé.

El italiano soltó a la doncella y caminó presuroso a la cama tomando asiento rápidamente.

-Máscara…- habló Helena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin dejar de mirar a su bebé.- creo que está muriendo…

El de cabellos azules sintió como su corazón se destrozó al escuchar eso. Con su mano, removió un poco la cobija del rostro del pequeñito observando el poco cabello azul que cubría su cabecita, sus pequeños ojos cerrados y la delicada piel que comenzaba a palidecer cada vez más.

-Tuvo complicaciones a la hora de nacer- dijo la doncella que estaba junto a Helena- no sabemos si podrá salvarse.

Los orbes azules del cangrejo comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas por la impotencia que sentía al no saber qué hacer por su hijo ¿acaso la vida estaba comenzando a cobrarle factura por aquellos horrores que había cometido en el pasado?

Afrodita y Shura miraban de lejos sin saber que decir. Aquella escena de su compañero siendo destrozado por aquella noticia los había dejado sin habla. Simplemente no podían imaginarse todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y ni imaginarse como se estaba sintiendo Helena quien tenía grandes ilusiones de convertirse en madre.

El de la cuarta casa maldecía para sus adentros el no poseer la habilidad de curación de Aioria y no podían mandarlo a llamar debido a que se encontraba en una misión en las afueras de Grecia.

-Mi pequeño…- soltó el cangrejo con voz temblorosa, acariciando delicadamente las mejillas pálidas del bebé mientras Helena lo seguía mirando con tristeza- yo nunca fui la mejor persona del mundo y como caballero fui un asco…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse al escuchar la dificultad para respirar de su hijo y como su cosmos se hacía cada vez más y más débil- pero yo confío en que si quieres convertirte en caballero, serás mucho mejor que yo, más fuerte y valiente. Por eso tienes que vivir, nos harás mucha falta a mí y a tu madre- sin poder evitarlo, el santo comenzó a llorar y el llanto de Helena se intensificó, hipando- lucha mi pequeño, confío en que puedes vivir, vencer a la muerte… porque a pesar de ser un bebé… eres fuerte- hipó- eres fuerte…

El santo terminó hecho un mar de lágrimas y juntó su frente con la de su hijo. Los presentes no pudieron evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por aquella escena.

Estuvieron casi media hora en silencio envueltos en un ambiente de tristeza.

Máscara seguía con su frente unida a la del pequeño, cuando en eso comenzó a sentir unas pequeñas manitas sujetándole algunos mechones de su cabello. Levantó de inmediato la cabeza, completamente sorprendido y Helena esbozó una amplia sonrisa sin dejar de mirar al pequeño en cómo sus fuerzas iban regresando a su delicado cuerpo, estirando las manitas y abriendo lentamente sus ojitos revelando un color esmeralda brillante al igual que los orbes de su madre.

Era un milagro de los dioses.

El cangrejo ahora liberaba lágrimas de felicidad mientras acariciaba con ternura los pocos cabellos de su hijo.

-Sabía que lo lograrías- le susurró.

-Al parecer ya está estable, es un milagro- anunció amablemente la doncella.

Luego, la doncella se retiró de la cama y le hizo un ademán a las otras para que abandonaran la habitación y dejar solos a los nuevos padres. Shura y Afrodita hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos amor?- preguntó dulce el caballero tomando de la cintura a Helena y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo mientras el pequeño comenzaba a dormir nuevamente.

-Aún no sé cómo sería bueno nombrarlo- respondió un poco apenada la florista.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por cinco minutos.

-Alcander…- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirando a su hijo que ahora dormía en los brazos de Helena.

*0*0*

Época actual…

-Tu nombre es nórdico, y significa fuerte- explicó el cangrejo que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de su templo a lado de su esposa asgardiana y su hijo de diez años en medio de ellos.- es por eso que te nombramos así, porque a pesar de ser un bebé fuiste muy fuerte al aferrarte a la vida.

-Entonces, por eso me llamó así…- dijo sorprendido el revoltoso hijo del cangrejo.

-Fue un milagro tenerte de nuevo con nosotros- habló dulcemente una Helena ya más adulta, con sus cabellos castaños que ahora le llegaban a la cintura.- no sabes esa gran felicidad que nos dio al mirar con nuestros propios ojos en como recuperabas tus fuerzas.

Alcander miró a su padre y luego a su madre. Se bajó del sofá posicionándose frente a sus padres y brincó directo hacia ellos abrazándolos por el cuello y los adultos no dudaron en devolverle el abrazo.

-Son los mejores padres del mundo- confesó el niño con sus ojos esmeralda llenándose de lágrimas- los quiero mucho.

El comienzo de aquella nueva vida, fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado a aquella pareja, a pesar de que el chiquillo fuera travieso y a veces se convirtiera en un dolor de cabeza para algunos, especialmente para Saga y Afrodita, el amor que Máscara y Helena le tenían era incondicional.

* * *

 **Y por eso se llama Alcander xD**

 **Nunca he pasado por eso de sentir como un hijo recién nacido esté a punto de morir (y para empezar no tengo hijos xD) pero me imagino que es un dolor horrible y me disculpo si no lo plasmé debidamente pero me imagino que es algo así.**

 **Mascarita le sigue teniendo celos a Afrodita, pero después de todo lo que hizo este sexy caballero en mi primer fic si lo comprendo un poco, pero ya debería de ir aprendiendo a confiar, el pececillo si respeta o si no le decimos a Camus que también le de un buen jalón de orejas xD.**

 **He visto en fanarts o fics que ponen a Máscara, Afrodita y Shura como super amiguis hermanitos, por eso incluí al cabrito también -w-**

 **Nuestro pequeño Alcander puede ser un dolor de cabeza a veces, pero no habría mucha diversión si no hace enojar a Saga o sacar de quicio a Afrodita cuando el patriarca Shion cuenta sus relatos (para los que no sepan, en mi fic "Más fácil llegar al sol" Shion le cuenta a Afrodita sobre el romance que tuvo Albafica con Agasha, pero el querido Alcander se la lleva interrumpiendo haciendo sacar corajes a todos los que están escuchando al patriarca xD)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con sus lindos reviews.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
